Son of Kokabiel
by Phenex-chan
Summary: Hyoudou Issei, the Unholy offspring of the Fallen Angel Cadre Kokabiel is on a quest for vengeance. Will he realize how close his enemy really is, or will he ignore the signs until it's too late? Murayama Kaori and Katase Yui are the most recent members of Rias Gremory's Peerage, but what really is Kaori's Sacred Gear? (Fallen Angel Issei)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Thousands of years ago, a great war was waged between the three factions of the Judeo-Christian Pantheon. The Angels, the white-winged followers of God. The Devils, who rejected God and followed Lucifer into Hell. Lastly, those who have fallen from God's grace to indulge their earthly desires, The Fallen Angels. This conflict would come to be known as the Great Biblical War, and it was not without its casualties.

The Angels were left devastated with the death of God and desperately searched for a way to continue his teachings. The Devils were left on the brink of Civil War, with the death of The Four Maou. However, one faction was left relatively intact, The Fallen Angels and their Grigori. Led by the former Archangel, Azazel, the Grigori withdrew from the war prior to its end. However, not all within the Grigori supported this choice

The Cadre Class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel, and his bloodlust were left unsatisfied by this withdraw. No longer able to rampage through the front lines, Kokabiel spent his time devastating small villages and ravaging their women before disposing of them. What he didn't know was that one woman escaped, with the unborn bane of the cadre in her womb.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

*BEEP BEEP*

A hand slams onto the alarm as bright violet eyes open, rays of light filling the room. A mess of raven black hair begins to stir on the bed, as one of two figures rises.

The man stretches and rubs his eyes, before taking a second to survey the room. He looks down at the figure clinging to his side before sighing and reaching to wake her. "Ne Kuroka, It's morning," The woman known as Kuroka simply hugged the man tighter "5 more minutes Issei…" Issei sighed once more. "Kuroka, you won't get any breakfast if you don't get up with me." Kuroka shot up, covers falling down, revealing her naked body to Issei, "I'm up," she exclaimed, lifting her arms up to stretch.

* * *

Issei stood looking at himself in the mirror, his violet eyes stared right back at him. A crimson red shirt clung to his muscular frame, a simple black striped button-down was left unbuttoned nearly entirely covered by the unbuttoned black and white blazer on top. His raven black hair was a mess atop his head, yet it was still good enough to catch stares from wandering eyes. Issei stared at himself for a moment longer, his eyes briefly flashing green, before turning to leave the bathroom.

* * *

After getting pulled back into the house one final time from Kuroka, Issei was finally able to leave the building. Issei looked around his street before realizing, he had no idea which direction his new school was in. "Which way did Zaz say the school was again?" He asked himself "Follow the main road and then turn...right?" Issei sighed to himself cursing his lack of directional skills, before following the main street. It didn't take very long at all before Issei spotted two girls wearing what seemed to be the same uniform as him. A brunette and a pinkette.

"Excuse me," Issei called out to them, getting them to turn and look at him. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but do you know the way to Kuoh Academy? I'm transferring there and I have no idea where the school is." He gave a bright smile to the two, causing their faces to gain a slight red tint

The brunette answered him, "Hai, both of us go there too. You're welcome to walk there with us, right Yui?" the brunette looked at her friend for an answer.

"I don't mind, as long as he isn't a pervert like every other man going to that school," the pinkette replied. She bowed quickly to him, "My name is Katase Yui," she stated.

"And I'm Murayama Kaori," the brunette quickly added, "Nice to meet you."

"Hyoudou Issei and the pleasure is all mine," Issei said with a slight bow.

* * *

As the three students walked together, they reached more and more students heading in the same direction as them until they reached the front gate. Issei couldn't help but be impressed with the mere size of the campus. "Thank you for taking me this far, I think I can manage to the office. I hope to see you two in class," Issei said with a smile.

Murayama frowned for a second, before smiling and giving Issei a brief hug, "Nice meeting you Issei-kun, I hope to see you in class." The two girls turned and walked towards the school building, leaving Issei behind. Little did the three know they were all being watched.

A young woman with long crimson hair stood watching the three part ways from a window. She turned to face her only companion in the room, her pure blue aquamarine eyes lingering on Issei longer than the other two. "Akeno, do you know who that boy is?" the woman asked as she sat on one of the sofas in the room. Sitting directly opposite of her was a woman of the same age and very similar proportions. Her long raven hair was tied into a high ponytail and her violet eyes followed the other woman's movements.

"Ara Ara, do you already have an interest in our new kouhai Rias-sama? I believe his name is Hyoudou Issei, but you'll have to ask Kaichou if you want to know more." The woman known as Akeno moved a piece on a chessboard, "I do sense a faint aura from him, but I can't quite place my finger on where I've felt it before. The name rings a bell too..."

"I can sense a sacred gear of some kind in him, but there's something more to him." Rias moved a piece "Checkmate."

Akeno stared at the board for a moment before placing a hand on her cheek, "Ara, I tried to raise the difficulty for you."

"I sense sacred gears in the two girls too," Rias said unbuttoning her shirt, "Get Koneko and Kiba to watch them if they can." Rias reached down finding the zipper on her skirt and slowly slid it down.

"Of course Rias-sama, would you like me to join you? I can wash your back for you," Akeno asked reaching for the buttons on her own shirt.

"That would be great Akeno, thank you," Rias replied stepping into the shower. "Hopefully those two will make good additions to my peerage, I need as many members as I can get." As Rias turned the water on, her thoughts wandered to the transfer student. "Just what are you Hyoudou Issei?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, just a few things to say before the end of the chapter. First of all, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long and that it took so long to release, but I've been busy with school so I haven't had a chance to write recently. Secondly, thank you guys all so much for the feedback and support on the prologue, it's been really great to read your reviews of the prologue and I hoped you liked this chapter, however short it might be. Lastly, I wanted to ask you guys to vote on Issei's future harem and the head girl.**

 **Known Harem Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno**

 **Harem Candidates: Murayama, Katase, Kiba (Female), Rias, Penemue, Tiamat, Koneko, Kalawarner, Mittelt**

 **Voting is going to be open for a few chapters so don't worry about voting without having even seen Raynare and Company in the story (Trust me we'll get there eventually). If you want to vote just dm me or leave a review, I'll leave tallies at the beginning of the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

"Hello everyone, my name is Hyoudou Issei. This is my first time in a school, so please take care of me." Issei introduced himself to his new class with a small bow, flashing a smile. The class quickly broke into whispers after his introduction, Issei couldn't help but notice a few glares directed his way. Just as quickly as the whispers started they all faded out.

"Does anyone have any questions for Hyoudou-san?" the teacher asked, and a few hands quickly shot up. The first to speak however was a bald jock looking boy in the back of the room who threw himself out of his chair to stand.

"Name's Matsuda, and I wanna know what the hell a pretty boy like you doing in the school?" Issei couldn't help but tilt his head at the question, while most of the other men in the room nodded in agreement.

"Too...learn?" Issei stated with apparent uncertainty, "I can't say I understand your question Matsuda-san." The boy next to the jock pushed him back down.

"Motohama, and I just have just one question." The second boy calmly stated, pushing up his glasses while smiling, "What's your favorite part of a woman's body?" Issei couldn't help but sweatdrop at the question. "Is there anyone normal in this school," he thought to himself.

*Smack* *Smack*

"No corrupting Hyoudou-kun perverts," a familiar pinkette proclaimed, side by side with Murayama, both wielding their shinai. "Sorry for being late Sensei, kendo ran a little late today," Murayama explained, before turning to face Issei. "Nice to see we're in the same class Issei-kun," she said leaning forward with a bright smile.

"You too Murayama-chan," Issei said nodding. Issei suddenly shivered, looking around the room once more, he couldn't help but notice all the girls glaring at Murayama.

Issei pointed to the last hand left in the air. It belonged to a girl with shoulder length blue hair and matching eyes. "Tsubasa Yura, pleased to meet you. Where did you live before coming here?"

Issei paused for a moment, before collecting himself. A few seconds later he put a dazzling smile back on, but it was noticeable to some. "My mother and I used to live in Kyoto," Issei finally responded. Tsubasa nodded to herself, looking over to a girl with icy white hair "We'd better let Kaichou know about him" they both thought.

"If that's all, Hyoudou-san you can sit between Tsubasa-san and Murayama-san."

"Hai Sensei"

* * *

As the bell rang signaling lunch, Issei got up to leave the class. Before he could leave he was swarmed by members of his class, each with seemingly endless questions to ask him. Just as Issei thought he would have to spend his entire lunch answering questions, he was pulled away from the group. "Ne Issei-kun, do you wanna eat with Yui and I?" Murayama asked, "We know the best spot,"

"That would be great Murayama-chan." Issei sighed, grateful to have gotten away from the group.

As they kept walking Murayama didn't let go of Issei's arm, much to the duress of Katase who decided to grab his other arm. Issei could only smile happily at the sensation of having both of his arms stuck in between the Kendo duo's breasts. In the end, he couldn't stop a little blood from trickling down from his nose.

* * *

"Don't you guys just love weather like this?" Murayama got up and stretched from under the tree the three were sitting under. Katase nodded, accepting Issei's hand as he helped her up.

"Warm, but not hot. It's perfect," Katase agreed, dusting off her skirt. Suddenly a large cry filled the courtyard.

"KYAAA!" "KIBA-SAMA!" "KONEKO-CHAN!"

Issei looked over to see two girls approaching the group him and the Kendo girls, the sea of bystanders opening up to give them a clear path. The taller of the two had short light blond hair, she also sported a men's uniform despite her rather feminine figure. The shorter one had shoulder length snow white hair, clipped up with a black cat hair clip. She had a completely neutral face, contrasting the bright smile the blond had. Despite their appearances, they both reeked of devils. The smaller one also held a familiar scent to Issei that he couldn't quite remember.

"Yo Hyoudou-san," the blond one called out, "When I heard that Kuoh had a new prince I had to see for myself. I'm Kiba Yumi, nice to meet you."

Issei couldn't help but tilt his head to the side at this statement, "Prince?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled to herself, "It's just one of the nicknames people like to stick on people they admire around here."

The smaller devil looked up at him, "Crow." she muttered under her breath. Issei's ear twitched, picking up the statement. "Toujou Koneko, Hey…" she said in a clearer voice. Koneko couldn't help but continue to stare at Issei's aura. The whole thing clearly screamed Fallen Angel, there appeared to be something else lingering with it, however. Something that made her instincts scream at her to bow down, something demanding submission.

"Hyoudou Issei, but I guess you two already knew that" Issei chuckled, looking over to the side sheepishly. Kiba turned her attention to Murayama and Katase, while Koneko slowly edged further behind her.

"Murayama-san, Katase-san, nice to see you again. Do you mind if I stop by the Kendo room later, I have a few things I'd like to try out."

"You're always welcome with the Kendo Club Kiba-san, we'd never turn down a fellow swordsman," Katase said with a smile.

Kiba smiled back, "That's great to hear. Koneko-chan and I should probably get going, nice meeting you Hyoudou-san." Kiba bowed and turned to leave.

"Bye…" was all Koneko said before following Kiba towards the old school building. Once they got far enough from everyone, Kiba turned back towards Koneko.

"Did you sense anything weird about them Koneko-chan?" She asked

"Girls have sacred gears… Hyoudou is a Fallen, something else too," she replied, continuing to walk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again everyone! Sorry for another rather short chapter, school has still got me tied down. First things first I wanna thank everyone for all the feedback (especially on the harem). I just wanted to let you know that I do read every review and PM I get and it means a lot. That being said the harem is not finalized, and if at any point you don't like how I'm writing anyone, please feel free to recommend that someone gets removed from the harem list. Without further adieu, the current harem:**

 **Current Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno, Murayama, Katase, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Koneko**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Koneko, Penemue, Tiamat, Sona, Irina, Xenovia, Momo, Tsubasa, Sona**

 **Just a note, I have gotten a few requests for Asia. However, I personally am of the belief that Asia works best as a little sister character rather than a love interest. If I keep getting requests for her I'll consider it but I just thought I'd through that out there. Finally, I just thought that I'd apologize for the speed that this fic has been running at. It's been taking me a while to write and the chapters aren't that long, I also feel bad that the plot hasn't even really started yet. Anyways thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **\- Phenex-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Visions of Red

"He's what!" Rias yelled, startling the others in the room.

"Fallen and a strong one at that based on what Koneko said," Kiba replied leaning back on the couch.

"Something else mixed in…" Koneko added, continuing to eat sweets on the other couch "Might be a sacred gear…"

Rias sighed and placed her forehead into her hands, "Are you implying that he might be a hybrid of some kind Koneko?"

Koneko simply shrugged, "Never heard of a pure fallen with a sacred gear." She paused for a second to finish her sweets, "He's strong with or without a sacred gear, but it was strong enough to seep into his aura."

Rias lifted her head from her hands, "So what you're saying is that Hyoudou Issei is a wild card," looking over to Koneko who nodded. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate right now," she sighed, "Kiba, keep a close eye on the kendo girls for me. I can sense a sacred gear in both of them, and I'd rather not lose them to the fallen."

"Will that be all Buchou?" Kiba asked, as Rias slightly nodded in reply. As Kiba walked out of the room, Rias turned to Koneko. "Koneko keep an eye on Hyoudou for me if you don't mind. Just be careful." Koneko gave a slight nod and turned to leave. Finally, Rias turned to the black-haired beauty behind her. It was clear that Akeno was deep in thought, and Rias didn't want to burden her with anything else. "Akeno, take the rest of the day off. Go get some rest."

Akeno showed a forced smile. "If you wish Rias," she said before promptly leaving the room.

* * *

As the school day came to a close Issei couldn't help but notice the stares from Tsubasa and an icy-white haired girl. The girl had introduced herself as Hanakai Momo to Issei earlier in the day however, that was the only interaction they had all day. When the final bell rang Issei grabbed his bag and got out of his chair, turning to face Murayama and Katase.

"Hyoudou-kun do you think you can make it out of the school without our directions?" Katase asked, "Kaori and I have kendo practice after school."

"I'm sure I can manage to get home without you two," Issei replied with a smile.

"KYAAA!"

Turning to the noise Issei saw Kiba standing in the doorway to the classroom. "Murayama-san, Katase-san, are you two ready to go?" Katase nodded before turning back to Issei.

"See you tomorrow Hyoudou-kun," she said walking towards Kiba.

"We'll see you tomorrow Issei-kun," Murayama said, giving Issei a brief hug before jogging to catch up with Katase and Kiba.

Issei smiled before turning to leave the room.

* * *

As Issei opened the door to his home he was greeted with a peaceful calm that he hadn't had all day. Taking his shoes off he stepped inside and threw his bag to the side. Lounging on the couch was a sleeping Kuroka, strands of silky black hair framed her face as she snored. Making the choice to not wake the sleeping cat, Issei made his way up to his room.

"I should probably go grab some groceries soon, with the allowance Azazel is giving me I should be more than capable of buying enough food." Issei thought to himself as he ascended the stairs, "Murayama and Katase definitely have sacred gears of some kind." Opening the door to his room he was greeted by an all too familiar form.

* * *

Katase wiped the remaining sweat from her brow, walking out of the locker room with Murayama and Kiba in tow. As the three reached the front of the school Kiba stopped and turned to the other two.

"Well, this is as far as I can go with you two. I still have club duties with the Occult Research Club to attend to." Kiba reached into her pocket pulling out two leaflets, "Speaking of which, would you two mind holding onto these for me. I'm supposed to be passing them out." Murayama shrugged and took one, Katase following suit. "Thanks guys, just hold onto them for me please," Kiba said with a smile turning and beginning to walk away, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Katase pocketed the leaflet and kept walking with Murayama towards the front gate. As the orange evening light filled the courtyard, Katase was able to spot the silhouette of three figures standing at the front gate. With the sun at their backs, she couldn't discern much about the figures' appearances.

Murayama turned to face Katase, confused. "Ne Yui, why is your dad here? I thought he doesn't get off work until later."

As they got closer to the gate the figures became more clear, one of them was indeed her father, Katase Eijirō. "How could you tell it was him at that distance?" Murayama simply shrugged in reply to the question. Yui noted to never take for granted Murayama's eyes. "I have no idea why he's here now, the dojo still doesn't close for a while."

Eijirō waved at the girls. "Hey Yui, Kaori. The dojo had to close a little early today, so I thought I'd come and walk you two home."

"Ne Otou-san, who are they?" Yui asked looking over to the figures by Eijirō's side.

"Oh, they're just some work associates," Eijirō replied, sweat rolling down the side of his head, nearly getting in his murky eyes. Motioning to a man with long snow grey hair, he spoke. "This here is Freed," upon hearing his name Freed's rusty brown eyes gleamed, and he gave a chilling smile to the girls. "And this here is Don," he stated, pointing to the grizzled man in a fedora, who simply dipped the fedora in greeting. "They're just here to help me take you two home. You've heard about the disappearances after all."

"If you say so Otou-san," Yui said with a sigh, continuing to walk out of the school grounds with Murayama.

* * *

Black feathers filled the room as the breeze from the open window blew them throughout the room. Sitting in the windowsill was a beauty with hair as black as her dark wings, all four of which lay arched by her sides. Her pale purple eyes opened and looked straight at Issei, who looked more than slightly surprised. She smiled, moonlight illuminating her seductive form.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon Ray," Issei said with a smile, finally getting over his initial shock.

"Neither did I," Raynare replied, "You got moved to Kuoh on such little notice." Her smile briefly faltered, "I just wish I could be coming with better news."

Issei's smile dropped, his expression hardening. "I guess catching up can wait," he said sitting in his desk chair, "What is it?"

"He's making moves again. He's moved a low-class named Dohnaseek to the abandoned church here in Kuoh. Apparently, he's looking for sacred gear users in the area, can't say I blame him. This area seems to be a hotspot," Raynare said with a sigh.

Issei's expression grew grimmer, "And what is he planning to do with the sacred gear users?"

Raynare looked to the side, avoiding eye-contact. "Eliminate them…"

"Has he located any yet?" Issei asked with a newfound urgency.

"Two, both girls our age."

"And their names?"

"Murayama Kaori and Katase Yui," Raynare replied

"I have to go!" Issei yelled as he sprinted out of his room as fast as he could, leaving Raynare standing there. He ran through the house, almost knocking a now awake Kuroka off her feet. As he approached the front door he simply lowered his shoulder and knocked it off its hinges. Reaching the Street, 4 pairs of midnight black wings erupted from his back, and he took flight into the starry night sky.

* * *

Yui looked around confused, the route the group was taking led to neither Murayama's nor her home. The park her father had led them to was in the completely wrong direction. "Otou-san, what are we doing here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry…" Eijirō said softly, his eyes less clouded than before.

"BANG"

A crack filled the air, as Eijirō clutched his stomach and collapsed, a red puddle forming around him. Tears began to fill Yui's eyes as she turned to face the source. Freed stood behind the group, a small gun smoking in his hands.

Yui saw Murayama beginning backing away, "No...This can't be happening," Murayama cried quietly. Suddenly a fissure a light pierced Murayama's stomach, crimson staining her white undershirt. Don stood over her with a disgusted look on his face.

Yui stood still, her legs frozen with fear. "Why are you doing this?"

Don sneered, releasing 2 wings as black as night into the chilling dusk air. "If you want somebody to blame, blame God for giving you a sacred gear."

Yui felt a searing pain in her abdomen, she looked down to see a white blade poking through her chest. "Goodnight bitch," Freed growled in her ear as she collapsed. After she fell, Don picked him up, and the two of them flew off into the night sky.

Yui lay there bleeding. The heat was unbearable, it was all she was able to feel. As the heat slowly faded away, that's when the pain set in. It felt like every neuron in her body was ringing with electricity.

She lifted her hand and watched the blood drip onto her torso. "It's red…just like Gremory-senpai's hair...Or Hyoudou-kun's shirt...Red...I guess Hyoudou's shirt was closer in color this." As she thought this, red light shone from within her pocket. The same red light glowing in Murayama's pocket. The same red light that was now filling the park's courtyard. "Geez, if I have to die I wish I could see Hyoudou-kun again, I liked him more than most other people at the Academy...I wonder if Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai will even notice that I'm gone. I wish they could've noticed me at least once…"

A figure appeared in the middle of the courtyard, long crimson hair fitting in well with the bloody scene in front of her. "You called me, didn't you?" she asked, "If you two are dying anyway, I'll take you." Black, bat-like wings sprouted from her back

"More wings…" Yui thought, fading out of consciousness

"You two will devote your new lives to me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry if this chapter took a while to write, I tried to get it out as quickly as possible. Thank you for all the support you guys have been showing the story. Also, I'd love to know what you guys think of how I wrote the end of the chapter, switching between Issei and Yui's perspectives. Finally, I have gotten more people saying that Asia should be in the harem. For now, I'll just leave her in as a possibility, but please let me know what you guys think. Also, I'm just realizing now that I'm writing this note that I left Koneko in as a current Harem member and as a possible member and that I wrote Sona twice, so sorry guys. Anyways, the harem:**

 **Current Harem Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno, Murayama, Katase, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Koneko**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Rias, Penemue, Tiamat, Sona, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya**

 **Thanks everyone,**

 **\- Phenex-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil

**[] - Ddraig Speaking**

 _Flashback_

 **Murayama Kaori** \- Current Perspective

* * *

 **Murayama Kaori** woke up in a sweat, shooting up. Brushing aside her mess of brown hair, she took a second to look around where she was. Sunlight peeked through the windows of the room, completely lighting the area. She was sitting on a large gothic styled bed, laying in the back of the small plain looking room. A mirror and dresser lay on the other side of the room, beside a small bookshelf. A set of the Kuoh Academy female uniform sat on the nearest bedside table, along with two red hair ties.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her body was racked with pain. Nearly collapsing on the floor immediately, Kaori caught herself. She grabbed the clothes and made her way over to the mirror to examine her appearance.

Upon arriving, the first thing Kaori noticed was the large scar that lay across her stomach. Tracing her finger across it, she began to remember what had happened the night before.

* * *

" _No...this can't be happening," Kaori sobbed, backing up. Suddenly her body experienced more pain than it ever had before. Looking down, a spear of light ran right through the middle of her stomach. Crimson red swam its way through the fabric of her shirt covering the wound._

 _Falling to the ground Kaori heard Yui scream. Even if she was facing the right way, she likely still wouldn't be able to see what was happening through her tear-filled eyes._

" _Why are you doing this?" She heard Yui ask._

" _If you want somebody to blame, blame God for giving you a sacred gear." Kaori could hear Don say before a brief, yet sickening, splat filled the night air, coating the black feathers in the air deep red._

" _Goodnight Bitch," Freed growled. The sound of Yui collapsing followed, and the two men flew took flight into the sky._

" _What the fuck is a sacred gear?" Kaori asked herself, "What does it have to do with Yui and I?" Kaori coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. "I wonder who's gonna miss me...I wonder if Issei will miss me…" Kaori could see the blood forming a puddle around where she lay. "Geez, how much blood can fit in a human...It's so red...It almost reminds me of Gremory-senpai." Kaori chuckled to herself, more blood gushing forth from her mouth. "I guess her hair is more strawberry than it is dark crimson." A bright red light shone from within her pocket, that same now filling the courtyard, creating a circle of sorts._

 _A figure appeared in the middle of the circle. She stepped forward, red hair flowing with the wind. "You called me, didn't you?" the figure asked, "If you two are dying anyway, I'll take you." Black bat wings sprouted from her back. "You two will devote your new lives to me."_

 _Red light filled the courtyard and the last thing Kaori saw before blacking out, was a figure with a deep crimson tee-shirt, and 4 pairs of midnight black wings._

* * *

Shaking her head, Kaori picked the clothes up off the floor. Putting them on she quickly tied her hair and opened the door, leaving the room.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Kaori reached a door at the end. Reaching to open the door, she could hear voices talking in the next room. One of them sounded a lot like Yui, but she couldn't quite place her finger on the other one, though it was familiar.

Turning the knob and opening the door, she was greeted by a large wood paneled room. Victorian style furniture decorated the room, two couches laying in the middle of the room. Katase Yui sat on one couch, while a familiar figure lay on the opposite couch facing her.

Rias Gremory, arguably the school's number one idol, looked up to where Kaori was standing and smiled. Behind her stood the only person who's popularity could compare to Rias's, Himejima Akeno. Akeno's dark hair was tied in a high ponytail, her deep purple eyes looked between the two kendo captains with interest.

"Ah, now that Murayama is here we can start. Akeno would you mind making some tea?" Rias asked, looking behind her to her friend.

"Of course Buchou," Akeno bowed slightly before walking away from the group.

"Let me get straight to the point. Everything you two remember from last night was real. My name is Rias Gremory, a devil, and your new master." Black bat wings sprouted from Rias's back as she said this. "Nice to have you, Katase Yui-chan, Murayama Kaori-chan."

"Everything last night was real?" Yui asked, looking at Rias as she nodded, "That means...Otou-san..." Rias looked down with a grim look on her face.

"Unfortunately your father, Katase Eijirō...didn't make it." Turning towards Kaori, Rias Continued, "Alongside him, we found your parents' bodies at your house last night." Yui broke into a sob, while Kaori just sat there still stunned.

"A devil…" she said, staring blankly ahead. "Rias-senpai is a devil...Wait, if everything last night was real...how are we still alive?"

"Rias reincarnated you two as devils and healed you overnight," Akeno said re-entering the room, a tray of tea in hand. "Would you like any?" Akeno asked, already pouring a glass.

"Thank you," Kaori said, graciously accepting the glass. "So, Yui and I are devils now?"

"Yes," Rias replied, "You two have now been reincarnated as my servants. Along with Akeno, you may also know Kiba Yumi and Toujou Koneko."

"But...who were those people…" Yui asked.

"Fallen Angels," Rias replied, "While they once served God, they were cast down from heaven for their wicked nature. For Millennia they've been in a constant struggle for power in the underworld or hell with us devils. Along with them, there are also normal angels, natural enemies of devils." The duo sat for a second absorbing everything they had just learned.

"Why us?" Kaori asked.

"The Fallen Angels wanted to see if you had an artifact called a sacred gear in your body. You were killed once it was confirmed."

Kaori briefly remembered what the fallen had said the night before, and she was sure Yui did too. _"If you want somebody to blame, blame God for giving you a sacred gear."_

"Rias-senpai...Where are we going to stay?" Yui asked, finally accepting a glass of tea from Akeno, "I can't exactly speak for Kaori, but I don't think I'd exactly feel comfortable in my house after all this."

"You two are free to stay here at the Occult Research Club with me for as long as you want, or if you want I could get you two an apartment." Rias accepted a cup of tea from Akeno, "Thank you Akeno. Now I'd understand completely if you two didn't feel up to going to school today, but there is somebody I'd like to talk to you two about."

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei** groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. Sliding his way out of Kuroka's grasp, he got up off the couch they had fallen asleep on. Slipping his uniform on, he walked over to the kitchen.

"So the Gremory girl got to Murayama and Katase before I could," Issei thought to himself. "What to make," he thought to himself, pacing the kitchen "I guess it should be something Kuroka likes, I don't know how well I would've been able to sleep last night without her." Grabbing the ingredients he needed, Issei set to work.

 **[Partner, you shouldn't forget what you learned last night]**

Issei continued cooking, "What? That the Gremory Heiress is on the prowl for new peerage members. Anybody could've guessed that Ddraig."

 **[I meant about Kokabiel]**

"There's not much I can do about him besides sit and wait. If he comes to Kuoh personally then that's a different story."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, rousing him from his inner conversation. "I don't know what you're making Issei, but it smells great." Kuroka nuzzled into his back.

"I'd hope so," Issei said with a smile, "I am making it for you after all."

"Really? And here I'd thought you'd forgotten about me with Ray-chan visiting."

"Just go sit down, it'll be done in a minute."

* * *

"With everything that happened last night, I won't be surprised if Murayama and Katase took a day off from school." Issei thought to himself, "Doesn't mean I won't be bored today though." Issei could feel the room's attention shift from him to three new figures entering the room.

"Are you sure you two don't want me to pick you up after classes are done?" Kiba asked.

"I appreciate the offer Kiba, but I'm sure Kaori and I can find our way to the clubroom on our own," Yui replied, walking into the room.

"I'm with Yui here Kiba," Kaori said, turning away from Kiba.

"In that case, I'll see you two in the clubroom later." Kiba turned, leaving the room.

Once Kiba left, Kaori took a moment to scan the room before locking onto Issei. She tapped Yui on the shoulder before walking over to Issei with her.

"Yo Issei-kun! Do you think you could meet up with Yui and I after classes today?" Kaori looked at him with an excited face, while Yui just smiled nervously.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Might I ask where we're going?" Issei replied, causing Yui to sigh quietly in relief while Kaori smiled at him.

"Rias Gremory-senpai wanted to meet with you, and we're the only members of the Occult Research Club that know you," Yui answered.

"See you later Issei-kun!" Kaori skipped over to her desk, Yui following behind her.

 **[Seems like the Gremory has noticed you]**

"Yeah," Issei thought, "I thought I was hiding my aura pretty well too"

 **[I doubt she can sense the dragon in you, that was well hidden. You and I both know that you suck at masking the Fallen in you though]**

"I don't think I'm that bad" Issei replied, turning towards the front of the room as the teacher entered.

* * *

As the final bell rung for the day, **Murayama Kaori** shot up from her seat while turning to Issei. Smiling at him, he looked up at her and gave her a short yet bright smile. Kaori could feel the heat rising to her face. As he got up, Yui got out of her seat and met with the other two.

"Ready to go Issei-kun?" Kaori asked.

"Lead the way." Kaori turned and began to walk out of the door, Yui and Issei following closely behind her.

"I was meaning to ask earlier, but aren't you two captains of the Kendo Club? When did you join the ORC?" Issei asked the duo.

Kaori began to sweat, how did Rias say to respond to that question? In her panic, she failed to notice that she didn't need to answer.

"We've been interested in joining a second club for a while, and Kiba suggested we apply for the ORC and we were accepted," Yui answered calmly, tapping Kaori on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah, that."

* * *

Leading the way into the clubroom, Kaori held the door open for the other two. Candles lit the darkening room, while a certain white-haired kohai sat on the couch eating chocolate. Koneko looked up at the group, nodded to the girls, and went back to eating her sweets. The ever charming Kiba smiled at the group and gave a slight wave.

Kaori went to go sit next to Koneko, while Yui sat on the couch directly opposite her. The sound of a shower turning on echoed through the quiet room.

"I still don't get why there's a shower in the clubroom, even if it was helpful this morning." Kaori thought to herself.

"Buchou, I've brought your clothes," Akeno called out, waiting patiently outside the shower while examining Issei. Her violet eyes seemingly confused with what they were seeing, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Arigato Akeno," Rias responded. Her silhouette was clearly visible from the outside of the shower, showing off her rather gifted body.

After Akeno put the clothes down, she walked over to Issei. "Pleased to meet you, I'm the club's vice president, Himejima Akeno." Akeno gave a bow, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno's introduction was concluded with a signature giggle.

"Hyoudou Issei, the pleasure is mine," Issei replied with a bow of his own.

The shower curtain opened, "Thank you for waiting." Rias stepped out of the shower fully clothed, drying off her hair. "I didn't get a chance to shower this morning, you'll have to excuse me." Walking over to the desk at the end of the room, she glanced over at Issei. "Now that everyone's here, let's get started." Everyone's expression seemed to grow more serious at these words, while Issei stood at the front of the room calmly.

"What are you Hyoudou Issei?"

* * *

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet! I could've kept writing but this seemed like a good place to end it and I haven't posted an update in a while so I felt bad. Also, I am actually really sorry for not being able to post recently, school has been a nightmare. Regardless, thank you for all the feedback and support everyone, it really helps motivate me to write new chapters. Onto the actual story part of the A/N, I've committed to switching perspectives every once and a while. It will typically be rotating between Issei, Kaori, and Yui however other characters may end up in the spotlight. Finally without further adieu, the harem:**

 **Current Harem Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno, Murayama, Katase, Mittelt, Kalawarner,** **Penemue,** **Koneko,** **Tiamat**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Asia, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Tsubaki**

 **See ya later**

 **\- Phenex-chan**


	6. Chapter 6: Purple Skies

**[] - Ddraig speaking**

 **{} - Murayama's Sacred Gear**

 _Flashback_

 **Murayama Kaori** \- Current Perspective

* * *

"What are you **Hyoudou Issei**?"

Issei took a deep breath in, letting his head droop down. The room stood silent awaiting an answer. Kiba stood off towards Issei's right, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Koneko sat completely motionless, eyes trained on Issei, watching his every move. Kaori and Yui sat across from each other, both with nervous expressions on their faces. Akeno's smile held something deadly behind it, yet her eyes held more curiosity than anything else. Exhaling slowly, Issei looked up meeting Rias's eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand the question Gremory-senpai." Issei rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

"You're not stupid fallen, just answer the question." Issei's smile fell.

 **[Told you Partner]** Ddraig called out from within Issei's mind.

"So what do I do now?" Issei responded, "I can't exactly say that I'm just a normal human if they already know that I'm not." The voice within him didn't give an answer. "Real helpful you stupid lizard." Issei sighed and refocused his attention on the Heiress in front of him.

"Sounds like you already know," Issei replied. His four sets of raven black wings sprouted from his back as he leaned against the back wall, "I'm not exactly a pure fallen you know. My mother was completely human."

"Was?" Akeno asked, the curiosity in her eyes only seemed to have grown.

"Let's just say my father wasn't too happy to learn that I existed." Understanding quickly spread through Akeno's eyes, and while she looked as though she wished to know more, the look in Issei's eyes was not an inviting one. "He didn't want any offspring, especially not with some shrine maiden he raped to piss of Barquiel." His eyes, while still filled with rage, were now also beginning to fill with tears.

"Hyoudou…" Akeno said quietly as if just connecting the thoughts and ideas in her head to the new information. Water began to slowly well up in her eyes as she turned away from the group.

"And when he found out… Well, let's just say he wasn't thrilled." Issei managed to get out, tears beginning to stream down his cheek.

"Ise-kun…" Kaori said quietly, suppressing the urge to comfort the boy. Yui seemed to be going through the same internal struggle. Most of the other devils in the room were either looking towards Issei in shock or to Akeno, thinking their thoughts similar to those of Kaori and Yui.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about that Hyoudou-san." There was a pause after these condolences. After what seemed like forever, Rias continued, "Even so, I'd like to know what you're doing in my town."

Issei wiped the tears from his face and composed himself before looking to Rias as though she was an idiot. "I'm going to school. Not much else…"

Rias stood in what seemed to be relative shock for a moment. "I hope you understand me when I say that's hard to believe. A Fallen a strong as you doesn't exactly show up everyday."

"I trained." Issei responded with a rather monotone voice, "So what? If you're concerned about your safety, I can assure you that I'm not going to harm any of you...Unless obviously, you attack me first, but at that point I feel it's justified," he continued.

An idea began to worm its way into Rias's thoughts. "Well if you wish, I can ensure that no harm will come to you from any other devils in the school. However, if you really wanted to stay out of trouble I may be able to help."

"If you're thinking about reincarnating me you can forget it. I doubt you'd be able to do it with a complete set of pawns, that's just an educated guess though." Rias seemed to deflate a little after this reply.

"Well, in that case, I would like to formally invite you to the Occult Research Club." Issei looked at her with confusion. Rias continued, "The club itself is just a front for my peerage, however being in it will give you a place to go after school to get other clubs to stop harassing you. It also works as an excuse to get out of class if you ever need to."

Issei took a moment to think to himself, "Well, my mission is to observe them. Nothing easier than watching someone in the same room as you every day."

 **[Seems like a good idea to me]** Ddraig chimed in.

"Now the damned lizard shows up, where were you when I started spilling my backstory?"

 **[You seemed to handle it well enough, they looked like they believed you]**

"Well, I didn't exactly lie, the worst thing I did was spread the truth about my intentions. I think it's pretty easy to believe someone who's bawling their eyes out. Himejima-senpai seemed to take it harder than the others. Something about that family name rings a bell too..."

 **[Barquiel's family. Also, I think the nekomata is looking at you weird, I'm gonna stop talking, I think she's reading your mind.]**

"I don't think that's something Nekoshou can do." Looking over to the loli, she did seem to be staring at him rather closely. "If Himejima-senpai really is Barquiel's daughter, it would explain her reaction." Thinking on it for a second he added, "I'll confront her about it later." Finally looking back to Rias and giving a small smile Issei finally answered her question. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Himejima Akeno** was distraught. Gazing over at Issei as he watched Rias explain how contracts work to Yui and Kaori, she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards him. How he was so open with Fallen side after everything he had been through baffled her. Their pasts were similar, extremely so. It was this similarity that led to her confusion. Deep down, Akeno knew that she desired to be close to her father again. She doubted, however, that she would ever be able to have the same relationship they once did. After all if he hadn't left, her mother would still be alive. She could only imagine how it would feel if her father had directly murdered her mother. Akeno couldn't imagine the pain that Issei felt, yet he was able to so comfortably show off his Fallen side.

Akeno felt that Issei might be able to help her understand her own feelings better than she was able to. Even though they'd just met she had already begun questioning everything she thought she knew about how she felt. While Akeno loved Rias to death, the girl was never one to really help people solve their problems. She always supported them, but she didn't know what else to do beyond that.

Akeno continued to watch Issei as he helped to explain the concept of sacred gears to an already confused Kendo Duo. She'd have to confront her new Kouhai later.

* * *

 **Murayama Kaori** sat listening to Rias and Issei explain what these "sacred gears" were. Rias had touched upon it this morning however, she didn't really explain what they were.

"They're sort of like...a special ability that some people get at birth." Issei summarized.

"And Kaori and I have this ability?" Yui asked.

"Well yes, but every sacred gear is different. For all we know, you and Kaori could have completely different powers." Rias added. Kaori looked over towards Yui and shrugged, in a world with Angels and Devils it didn't seem like too far-fetched.

"So how do we use our sacred gears?" Kaori asked the pair.

"Try to imagine the strongest thing you can think of and call out for it." Issei answered.

Kaori searched through her brain for the strongest thing she could think of. She found it hard to do however with Issei staring so intently at her. His deep purple stared at her closely, causing her to blush. Glancing over to Yui, she seemed to be having a similar problem.

"If you can't do it right away it's fine. It's not something that you can necessarily do without the proper catalyst." Issei added while Rias nodded.

"We can work on it more after you two do your first contracts. Since you're both new, you'll be visiting one of Koneko's clients since she's double booked tonight." Koneko gave a thumbs up with one hand. "I figured you two should go together, it might make it easier on you."

"Thanks..." Koneko said to the two as Rias led them towards a deep red circle in the corner of the room.

"I feel like we should be thanking you," Kaori said. Koneko simply shrugged in response.

When they reached the circle, Rias continued her explanation. "This is a magic circle used for teleportation. Can you two give me your left hands?" The two offered their hands, letting Rias trace a symbol onto them. "This is a seal, it proves that you belong to the Gremory household. If you follow my instructions the contract should go smoothly."

"Good luck…" Koneko told the two.

As the two girls stepped into the circle, it flashed a bright red before sizzling out. Leaving the girls standing there, with the other club members standing there surprised.

"Well...That's never happened before." Rias said. Akeno had to suppress a giggle while Kiba gave a brief chuckle. "Looks like you'll have to get there another way." Rias smiled at them.

* * *

"We really can see better in the dark now." Kaori realized. Yui nodded while walking up the house's steps.

"It's weird." She responded as Kaori followed her up. Knocking at a door labeled 2-1, there was some rustling inside. "Hello, is anybody home? You ordered a devil, we're here on behalf of Gremory." Yui stepped back and waited for a response. The door opened slowly, showing a thin man with dark blue hair and glasses.

"Two," The man said with slight surprise, "I guess that'll work." He opened the door to let the Kendo Duo inside the apartment. "Why didn't you two come through a magic circle?" He asked.

"It wasn't working when we left, so we walked over," Kaori answered. "Sorry that Koneko wasn't available, she was double-booked tonight."

"It's not a big deal, things come up."

The room they were led to was filled to the brim anime and manga merchandise. Along the walls volumes of manga filled up all the space. The man laid two drinks down on the table for the girls. "I'm assuming that you two are new?" The girls nodded and he turned towards his closet. "I usually have Koneko-chan try on cosplays for me, do you two mind?" He asked, fishing around before pulling out a typical schoolgirl uniform and going back in to look for more.

Kaori looked at Yui to see what she thought. Yui nodded to her for confirmation. "We don't mind cosplaying for you." Kaori answered.

"That's great," he replied, pulling out a maid outfit.

* * *

"I feel strangely violated." Kaori said, walking down the street with Yui. "Who knew cosplaying could be so...creepy."

"At least we got the contract," Yui said, showing off the limited edition manga in her hand.

As they walked, the sky was quickly shrouded in a purple-ish wave. It seemed to swirl around like oil, as a burst of black spread through it. The girls turned to see a woman in dark black biker clothing, her ashy grey hair was parted to her right and puffy by the back of her head. Her dull purple eyes glared at them as she lowered her hand from its outstretched position.

"How strange," she said, walking towards them, boots clicking against the pavement, "I don't seem to have the wrong people. I, Sasiel have been ordered to erase all traces of Dohnaseek's latest hit. Yet here the two victims are, alive and well. Why are you two still alive?" She asked, her voice remaining calm as two dark grey wings sprouted from her back.

"A Fallen Angel…Not again…" Yui began to back up after seeing the wings sprout from her back.

Before they could back up far, the fallen angel known as Sasiel threw a golden spear of light at the two of them. They were just barely able to dodge the spear before more were thrown at them. While they were dodging the blasts, the seals on their hands shined a bright red.

"Ah I see now, the Gremory brat took you in. All the more reason to kill you two now."

"She's seriously gonna kill us," Kaori thought to herself as she dove for cover. Looking over at Yui still evading the spears in the middle of the street. "I need power. I need to protect her."

" _Try to imagine the strongest thing you can think of and call out for it"_ Issei's voice rang throughout her head. The image of Issei's wings sprouting from his back stuck in her mind, beautiful midnight black feathers drifting off as he shook them.

"Power," she repeated to herself, "I need power." Kaori ran back out into the street and swung her left arm upwards in the direction of the fallen angel.

 **{Ward}** A monstrous voice called out from a pale orange gem on the back Kaori's forearm. Orange light briefly filled the street. A dark grey gauntlet appeared on her forearm, wrapping around her whole wrist, however it was particularly dense facing outwards, where the gem sat.

An orange barrier appeared in front of Kaori, almost seeping out of the gem as it glowed. Whenever a light spear hit the barrier, they shattered. Shock spread across the fallen's face as her attacks became worthless.

* * *

 **Katase Yui** watched as light spears shattered against the orange barrier sprouting form Kaori's gauntlet. "Sacred Gears," Yui thought to herself, "What was it Issei said to do?"

" _Try to imagine the strongest thing you can think of and call out for it"_ Issei's words reappeared in Yui's mind. She sat for a second thinking, yet nothing came to mind. Looking back towards the fallen angel, she remembered a familiar scruffy-looking man in a kimono rubbing her head.

 _The man kneeled down to be at Yui's level "Remember Yui, fear never comes from your enemy. It's comes from yourself, before you can beat an opponent, you have to beat yourself first."_

" _But Otou-san, how do I beat myself?" Yui asked her father. The man laughed in response to this, earning a pout form Yui._

" _Yui, the only thing you can do is to trust your own abilities. It doesn't matter how talented you are if you don't believe in yourself. If you don't think you can win, there's no harm in going all out from the beginning."_

Yui stood and transitioned into a kendo stance. Closing her eyes, she focused on adjusting her stance until she felt it was perfect. She could feel the blade between her hands, even if she wasn't looking at it. As she lowered herself to prepare for a strike, she could see light beginning to shine its way through her eyelids. Opening her eyes, she saw her target. The fallen angel looked even more shocked than before, her eyes now trained at Yui's hands. From her hands stood a steel European-style broadsword, with a simple yet intricate gold guard.

Pointing her sword forward, she dashed forward at inhuman speed. A greater look of shock spread across the Fallen's face as Yui passed through Kaori's barrier, sword in hand. Yui landed a slash across Sasiel's stomach. The fallen angel coughed up blood and clutched her wound with her arm.

"You've both awakened your sacred gears! I need report this, I'll kill you after that." Sasiel flew off into the sky, the purple sky fading out with her disappearance.

Kaori collapsed onto the ground, her barrier and sacred gear dispelling. Yui tried to walk over to her, but her legs seared with pain and she too collapsed onto the ground. A red circle appeared on the ground, Rias emerged.

"Buchou…" Yui tried to sit up, but couldn't as her legs gave out under her.

"What happened here?"

* * *

"I see, so you two were attacked by a fallen angel on your way back?"

"Hai," The two girls answered.

Rias leaned back in her chair. "Well, at least you two managed to awaken your sacred gears." Rias leaned forward onto her against her desk, putting her chin in her hands. "This has become a headache. The fallen now know that you're still alive, reborn as devils." Rias sat back once again, folding her arms under her bust. "Please don't let this experience get to you. You two were able to catch your opponent by surprise, don't get cocky and think you can take them all yourselves."

"Of course Buchou," Yui and Kaori replied, before turning to leave.

"Don't you feel like you're being a little harsh Buchou?" Akeno asked. "They're still new."

"It's because they're new that I'm being harsh. I want to make sure they're alert to danger."

* * *

"This is the apartment Buchou got for us!" Kaori practically yelled, "This place is huge!" She spun around in the center of the living room before collapsing onto the couch.

"Come on, we've gotta unpack." Yui attempted to convince the girl to get up.

"But Yui! I'm so tired." Kaori faked a yawn to prove a point.

"Well if you don't hurry I'm gonna end up with the first pick for rooms," Yui replied, successful in getting Kaori running off towards the bedrooms. Yui followed behind her.

"I'm taking this one," Kaori stated, popping her head out of the doorway before plopping onto the bed. "I'm still drained from using my sacred gear, so we'll talk more in the morning, Yeah?" She asked.

"Of course," Yui said, walking into the adjacent room and putting her stuff down next to the bed. Looking around it was a pretty basic room, no decorations were put up, leaving her to decorate. "I might as well try to get some rest," Yui said to herself, "I can unpack tomorrow." Laying down, Yui slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: New longest chapter again! I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out, and it didn't take all too long to write once I got rolling. A lot of people have been requesting Yasaka for the harem, but I thought I'd ask...Would you guys rather have Yasaka or an aged up Kunou? I'm fine with doing either or both (Also totally fine with leaving Kunou as her Canon age). I just thought I'd ask all of you. Anyways, what you've all been waiting for...The Harem!**

 **Current Harem Members:** **Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno, Murayama (Kaori), Katase (Yui), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Penemue, Tiamat, Serafall** **, Irina, Xenovia**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Asia, Rias, Sona, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Ravel** **, Koneko**

 **Just a reminder that you can also request for somebody to be taken off the list it will be taken into consideration. Also IMPORTANT NOTE: I went back and rewrote parts of the first three chapters (Not including the prologue) so you guys should reread those chapters if you're interested.**

 **So long everyone**

 **\- Phenex-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Bitter and Sweet

**[] - Ddraig speaking**

 **{} - Murayama's Sacred Gear**

 _Flashback_

 **Murayama Kaori** \- Current Perspective

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei** woke up to two women at his sides. To his left, the ever faithful Kuroka was snuggled up against him. His arm was wrapped around her back and her tails made sure it stayed there. To his right, the seductive figure of his childhood friend Raynare hugged him, his hand resting in between her thighs. Both of their legs were entangled with Issei's, making it difficult for him to get out of the bed, not that he necessarily wanted to. Kuroka was completely naked and Raynare wasn't much better, only wearing purple lace panties.

As Issei began to sit up, both girls began to stir at his sides. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck from his left, the figure pushing their rather large breasts into the man's side. Looking over, Issei was greeted with a brief, yet passionate, kiss from Kuroka.

"Morning Ise-chin," Kuroka greeted, stretching briefly before resting her head on Issei's shoulder, "What's for breakfast?"

Issei sighed, "I swear, it's always food or sleep from you." Kuroka smiled sheepishly at him. Rolling his eyes at her antics, Issei kissed her on the forehead and pet her head briefly as she nuzzled against his hand. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

Raynare sat up and stretched her arms upwards, giving Issei a good view of her more than ample breasts. She placed a kiss on Issei's cheek and got up. "You still have school today don't you?" She asked. Now it was Issei's turn to smile sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Raynare sighed, "Honestly Ise, you have one job here in Kuoh. Hard to keep tabs on Heiresses without being near them." Raynare started picking up Issei's uniform, "You still have time if Kuroka doesn't join you in the shower." The last statement earned a pout from Kuroka, as it effectively stripped away her favorite part of the morning. Maybe second behind breakfast, but Issei's food was heavenly.

"Geez Ray, you're beginning to sound like Kala," Issei muttered while getting out of bed. Walking over to the door, he entered the bathroom. "It's not the end of the world if I'm late."

"Just hurry up, I doubt Kuroka would want my cooking over yours." Kuroka's eyes widened as she looked over to Issei, a pleading look in her eyes. Anything was better that Raynare's cooking. Anything.

* * *

"I wonder how Kaori and Yui's first contract went," Issei walked along the sidewalk as the morning sun beat down on him. He believed he was going the right way, but it was so hard to tell! Every street looked the same to him. Usually, he would've met up with Yui and Kaori by now, but they were still getting settled in their apartment, so that wasn't an option.

"Uwah!" A young girl's voice called out causing Issei to turn his head in the direction of the sound. The girl had fallen facefirst, landing in a way that let her pure white panties to be seen by the entire world if anyone else had been there besides Issei that is. A white veil covered the upper half of her body, while some of her blonde hair stuck out from beyond its reach.

"Why do I keep tripping?" The girl asked herself, getting up off the ground. She looked up her bright green eyes met with the vibrant purple of Issei. She sat there blinking for a few seconds, a dash of pink spreading across her cheeks before Issei walked over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked her whilst extending his hand. The girl's face seemed to light up after hearing Issei talk.

"Arigato," the girl said, accepting his help up. As she stood, a gust of wind tore through the street, completely knocking the veil off of her head. Her straight blonde hair blew evenly in the wind, almost sparkling. Issei grabbed the veil before it could blow far and handed it back over to her, to which she thanked him once more. "Ano, I got lost and need help...I don't know any Japanese yet and nobody else I've met speaks Italian." The girl gave an apologetic smile that only served to make her cuter if that was even possible.

Issei picked up the girl's luggage, "Where were you heading?" he asked.

"I was appointed to the church in this town, but I couldn't find my way there."

"So you're a nun?" Issei asked her, gaining a nod as a reply. "Well I haven't been in the town for very long, but I believe that the only church here is the abandoned one on the hill." The girl seemed to perk up at this.

"That's the one. Do you happen to know the way there?" she asked, her puppy eyes tearing Issei's heart out of his chest.

"I think I do," Issei chuckled, "I'm not exactly the best with directions myself." Before the girl could respond, a familiar voice called out to the pair.

"Ise-kun!" Kaori called out, running towards the pair. Yui followed right behind her, albeit walking.

"Oh, Yui, Kaori. Is your new place around here?" Issei asked the pair.

"Right around the block," Yui answered, "Morning Issei."

"Well, I was just leading this sister over to the church. You two wanna come?" He asked them.

"You giving directions? Of course, we'll come. We don't need you to get lost in the woods trying to reach the church. Right Kaori?" Yui responded, to which Kaori nodded.

As the group walked progressed forward, the sound of a young boy, around the age of eight, sat crying out the pavement. A red scrape covered his whole left knee as he balled. The nun jogged over to the boy and pet his head gently. "Don't cry, it's just a small scratch," she reassured him, "You're a boy after all." As he stopped crying she took her hands off his head and placed them over his injured knee. A green light radiated from her hands as her two rings glowed brightly. The scrape closed quickly while the boy looked on in surprise. "There, it's all better now," The nun told the boy as she lowered her hands and the green light disappeared.

The boy looked at his knee before hugging the girl. "Thank you Onee-chan," he called out as he ran down the road.

The nun turned back towards the trio. "Sorry, force of habit," she said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"It's a pretty amazing power you've got there," Yui commented.

"It's a wonderful power from God," she replied, her smile beginning to fall. "Yes...a wonderful power." The group walked in silence for a while before the girl stopped. Her smile reappeared as she pointed off to the distance, "Oh, that must be the place," she said.

Issei looked to where she was pointing, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the only church we have in town." Yui and Kaori nodded, both shaking mildly.

"Thank goodness," she said before turning back to the three, "Thank you so much!"

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone over there. Are you sure that's where you're supposed to go?" Issei asked.

"Hai, that's the right place," she nodded. "I'd like to return the favor, would you like to accompany me?" She asked.

"We'd love to, but we should probably get going. We need to get to school and if we leave Ise-kun here he'll never find his way back," Kaori said.

"I see." She paused for a moment, "My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia."

"Hyoudou Issei, you can just call me Issei," Issei replied.

"Murayama Kaori, Call me Kaori," Kaori held her hands behind her back and leaned towards Asia.

"Katase Yui, feel free to call me Yui."

"Issei-san, Kaori-san, Yui-san. I'm glad I was able to meet people as kind as you this quickly after arriving in Japan. I'd love if you could visit the church when you find the time."

"Alright, I promise." Issei replied, "I'll see you around," he turned and began to follow the girls. "She's so innocent, it's almost not fair," Issei thought to himself, "I almost feel the need to protect her from the world." Issei took a moment to look around, "Where did Yui and Kaori go?"

* * *

"Don't go near a church again," Rias told **Murayama Kaori** and Katase Yui, "Churches are hostile territory for Devils. Just by stepping in there you'd be inciting a fight with God."

"Then the chill we got when we went near the church?" Yui asked.

"Likely your demonic instincts warning you of danger." Rias leaned against the wooden railing, the evening light shining through the stained glass, "Staying near somebody with the church is practically inviting death, especially because some exorcists wield sacred gears of their own.

Kaori thought back to the green glow of Asia's rings. "Sacred Gear," she thought before she could ask, Rias continued to speak, "Do you two know what it means to exorcise a devil?" she asked the two. Both girls shook their heads. "To exorcise a devil means to annihilate them completely. Into nothingness. You turn into nothing. Do you know what that feels like?" Silence filled the room. Rias sighed, "I'm sorry if I sound upset, just make sure you two are careful from now on."

"H-hai." Both girls responded as Rias walked away.

Yui turned to walk to the clubroom as Kaori followed. "Why was Buchou so upset, It's not like we went into the church," Kaori said.

Yui turned to face her friend, "I think that Buchou just wants us to be careful. Both of us are new to the supernatural world, so the more we learn, the better."

"I know…" Kaori said, "It just feels like no matter what we do, we end up getting lectured by her."

"If it helps us stay alive, I don't mind."

"Buchou is just looking out for you Kaori-chan," A figure popped up behind the pair. Her purple eyes holding a teasing glimmer.

"Himejima-senpai!" The girls said in shock.

"You two can just call me Akeno, no need for all the formalities."

The trio turned the corner and opened the door to the main club room. Kaori sat down on the couch facing the window, with Akeno leaning on the back of the couch behind her and Yui sitting on the couch opposite her.

"I just feel like all I've done since becoming a devil is make Buchou upset," Kaori slouched back into the chair, "I know that she's looking out for us, but it still makes me feel bad."

Akeno frowned, "You know she means well. I think she believes that if she's harder on you, you'll be less likely to make the same mistakes in the future."

"I guess…"

Akeno stood up, "Did you two happen to see where Rias-sama went? I just got a message from the Archduke." Kaori shrugged.

"She went to the Student Council Room, not sure why," Yui answered.

Akeno nodded knowingly, "I see. You two stay here, I'll be back with Rias-sama in a few minutes. She'll explain what we need to do."

Yui looked to Akeno with a puzzled expression while Kaori just nodded dismissively. Akeno walked out of the room, the front door clanging loudly with her departure. The pair sat with each other in friendly silence, while Yui read and Kaori thought to herself.

Kaori summoned her sacred gear and looked at it. It was a dark grey gauntlet that covered up to her elbow on her left arm. At the end, surrounding Kaori's hand, was a smooth dragon-like head. Its eyes were hollowed out, leading to somewhere deeper in the gear. On the back of Kaori's forearm was a pale yellow gem, surrounded by a thicker layer of the gear. Yawning, Kaori dismissed the gear.

* * *

The ORC all emerged from a magic circle. Rias walking in front of the group. "According to the Archduke, there's a stray devil in this area. If I had known where Issei was, I would've invited him to join us. Unfortunately, he wasn't at school today."

"It used to be a servant to another devil," Kiba explained to Yui and Kaori.

"Like us?" Kaori asked.

Kiba nodded, "Sometimes, devils betray or kill their masters. They think that this way, they can live however they please. That's why they're strays."

"This stray has been luring people to a deserted house, where it kills and eats them," Akeno continued, "Tonight's mission is to eliminate it."

"Chances are you'll see an utter monstrosity tonight. Overflowing demonic power isn't always a good thing." Kiba concluded.

"They're gross…" Koneko added.

The group reached their destination. The large building was partially collapsed as moonlight shined into the main hall. The front doors closed behind them, echoing throughout the room. "Yui, Kaori. Are you two familiar with the rules of chess?" Rias asked the pair.

"You mean the board game?" Kaori asked.

"Of course Buchou," Yui answered, "Why?"

"I thought I'd take this opportunity to explain Evil Pieces to you," Rias said, "I, the master, am the king. There is also a Queen, Knights, Rooks, Bishops, and finally Pawns. High-Class Devils use these pieces for their servants. Tonight, I want you two to observe the fight. Make note of how the others fight."

"She's here…" Koneko said.

" _ **I smell something bad, yet at the same time, I also smell something delicious!"**_ A distorted voice rang throughout the room. Behind every pillar was the feeling that it was close, yet not there yet. _**"Will it be Sweet?"**_ The figure finally emerged from behind a pillar, her uncovered breasts bouncing with her movement. _**"Or will it be Bitter?"**_ The figure easily towered over the group, dull purple eyes and black hair draped across her naked back.

"Stray Devil Visor, In the name of Duke Gremory, We've come to eliminate you." Rias proclaimed.

" _ **What an insolent girl, I'll have to cover you in blood as red as your hair for that"**_ The stray then began to grope herself in front of the group, laughing.

"About as good of a line as I'd expect from small fry like you," Rias replied. The stray lifted her clawed foot into the air, preparing to strike.

"Told you they were gross," Koneko said. The rest of the stray's body now was visible. Clawed arm-like legs carried the creature, and a hairy mouth lay on her stomach.

"In both body and mind they become disgusting," Kiba sighed.

The stray continued to laugh as she groped herself. Her fangs shining as her tongue stretched out of its mouth. As she laughed her nipples became incredibly erect, and magic circles appeared in front of them. Blasts of energy erupted from her nipples as the stray cackled. The group jumped out of the way of the blasts, making them hit the walls instead. The blasts quickly eroded the stone walls. Kaori took note to not get hit by that.

"Boob cannons?" Kaori yelled, "How is that fair?"

"Keep your guard up," Rias instructed. She turned to Kiba as she looked at the blast mark in disgust. "Yumi," Rias said. Nodding, Kiba grasped her sword and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Yui asked.

"She's so fast that you can't see her. Yumi is my Knight, so her trait is speed." Kiba reappeared underneath the stray and began unsheathed her sword. Fountains of blood appeared where the stray's arms were previously attached. The stray screamed in pain as Koneko began to walk towards it.

The stray screamed as the mouth on its stomach opened, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. _**"DIE"**_ She called out, lunging for Koneko. The mouth closed around Koneko, clamping shut.

"Koneko-chan!" Kaori called out.

"Don't worry," Rias reassured her. The stray laughed as her stomach began shaking. The mouth was forced open as Koneko was revealed to be holding it open, slime covering her. "Koneko is my Rook. Her traits are simple, tremendous strength and defensive ability. That kind of attack won't even scratch her." While that was true, Kaori also noted that Koneko's clothes were not quite as invulnerable as her. Ripped on the arms and chest, showing off her white bra.

"Begone," Koneko said before twisting and throwing the stray across the room, teeth shattering on contact with her. The stray hit a pillar, completely demolishing it.

"I should never get into a fight with Koneko-chan," Kaori thought to herself. She looked around at the destruction that their fight had already caused. The already dilapidated room was now filled with clouds of kicked up dirt and dust. Pillars have been broken down and walls had been eroded. From the corner of her eye, Kaori noticed something twitch before it launched itself at Rias. "Buchou!" She yelled, but she wasn't fast enough to get there. A detached claw had been flung at Rias. Suddenly a crimson spear of light stabbed through the hand as black feathers filled the room.

"Looks like you were all having fun without me," Issei said, his wings carrying him down.

"Thank you Issei, nice of you to show up." Rias dusted off her shoulder.

"Issei, why weren't you at school today?" Yui grabbed the boys cheek, pulling him down to her level as he begged with her to stop.

"I gwot wost on the way to schwool," He answered. That was not enough for Katase Yui however.

"And why weren't you following us?" She asked.

"I Trwied, bwt you werw too fast."

Yui sighed as she let go of his cheek, blushing slightly. "Call me next time baka."

Rias sweatdropped at their antics, "Akeno," she continued.

"Of course Buchou," Akeno replied. "Ara Ara, what should I do?" Akeno slowly walked over to the bleeding form of Visor, "A bad girl who tries to harm our Buchou needs to be punished." A sadistic grin spread across the girl's face as electricity crackled around her.

"Akeno is my Queen. As the king's second in command, she has the abilities of all the other pieces, albeit to a lesser degree. Generally, Queens specialize in attacks using demonic combat."

Electricity continued to crack around Akeno, the smell of ozone spreading. "Ara Ara, You still have some energy left. How about this?" Akeno raised her hands as lightning swirled around them, the separate bolts combining into a stream above her hands. The combined bolt arced up and struck the stray, its body stiffening upwards.

"On top of that, she's also a complete sadist."

"Ara Ara, you're still energetic," Akeno said, putting a hand on her flushed face as she began to pant. Licking her lips she continued electrocuting the stray devil Visor.

"That could be fun," Issei said. Yui and Kaori turning towards him, he realized he said that out loud. "I have no defense for myself," He sighed

"Ise-kun says I could be fun," Akeno's breathing became more ragged and frequent. Her face was completely flushed as more bolts of electricity hit the stray. "I wonder how long this stray can take it,"

"Akeno, that's enough," Rias ordered.

Akeno put a hand on her cheek as she smiled innocently, "We're done already? That's a little disappointing." Visor collapsed behind her. "I was so close too…" Akeno looked at Issei, "I wonder if Ise-kun would help me out," she thought.

Rias walked over to the twitching form of Visor, as she groaned in pain. "Any last words?" Rias asked her.

"Kill me…" Visor responded, barely able to get the words out.

"Really? If that's all, then vanish." Rias spread her arms out forming a magic circle as red as her hair. "Checkmate." Red and black energy erupted from the magic circle, hitting the stray. Once it made contact, no part of Visor remained. "We're done here. Let's get back, 'kay?"

"Hai Buchou." The group replied. Yui and Kaori were the only ones who didn't.

"Wait Buchou," Kaori said, "What pieces are Yui and I?"

Rias turned back to the pair.

"You're Pawns."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'm sorry if it took a while to release. I've been trying to get Consort to the Phoenix on its feet, which if you haven't checked out, you should definitely read the first chapter. It isn't very long as it's more of a prologue. Anyways, you guys seemed to be pro-Yasaka in the harem. I just wanna ask one more time however, do you guys want an Aged up Kunou for the harem or a canon Kunou not in the harem. Anyways, the Harem!**

 **Current Harem Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Akeno, Murayama (Kaori), Katase (Yui), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Penemue, Tiamat, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Yasaka**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Asia, Rias, Sona, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Ravel, Koneko, Kunou (Aged Up), Vali (Female)**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Exorcism

**[] - Ddraig speaking**

 **{} - Murayama Sacred Gear**

 _Flashback_

 **Murayama Kaori** \- Current Perspective

* * *

"You're pawns," Rias told Kaori.

"By pawns, you don't mean…"

"Yes, you and Yui are my foot soldiers."

Issei laughed as **Murayama Kaori** fell down shocked. She pouted up at him, watching as Yui pulled him down by his cheek. Rias and the rest of the ORC couldn't help but laugh as Issei began to plead for his release.

"Don't Pawns have any specialty like the other pieces?" Yui asked, holding the struggling fallen angel firmly.

Rias nodded, composing herself as Kaori looked up to her for an answer, hoping for some reassurance. "Indeed, Pawns have the ability to promote into any other piece when in enemy territory." Yui nodded in understanding. Kaori smiled as she got up, dusting off her over to the pleading Issei, Kaori pat him on the back in comfort, smiling at him, but not helping him free him from Yui's grasp.

Rias clapped her hands together, "Alright everybody, we still have contracts to complete. Let's head back."

* * *

Kaori walked under the light of the streetlights, breathing in the cold night air. Yui walked alongside her. "If I want to get stronger, I need to become a High-Class Devil." Kaori thought, "And unlike Buchou, who was born High-Class, I need to work hard to get promoted." Kaori skipped ahead of Yui for a moment, before looking back at how far they'd already walked. "Ne Yui," she sighed, "when do you think we can actually use the magic circles by ourselves?"

Yui shrugged, "Don't know. I don't think Buchou knows what the problem is this time, so it could take awhile."

Kaori groaned as she began dragging her feet behind her.

* * *

" _Akeno and I have been working on the magic circle, and you two should be able to use it now." Rias stuck her chest out proudly as she led the two over to the circle. "You two are going to be taking another one of Koneko's clients. She's double booked again tonight."_

" _Thanks…" Koneko told the pair._

 _Kaori smiled as she pat Koneko on the head, "No problem Koneko-chan, we'll cover for you any time!" Koneko blushed faintly, accepting the affection._

" _Kaori, if you would step back into the circle, I can send you two off," Rias said. Kaori skipped back to the circle, it glowed a vibrant red, briefly beginning to spin, before fizzling out. Rias pouted, "There seems to be outside interference of some kind right now. Sorry Kaori-chan, Yui-chan, you two are going to have to walk again."_

* * *

Kaori ran up to the front door of the house, ringing the doorbell while **Katase Yui** caught up with her. After waiting for a few moments Kaori rang it again, but Yui couldn't hear any movement inside the house.

"Should we try knocking?" Kaori asked.

Yui went up to the door to knock. On the first knock, the door drifted fully open, showing off the dark interior of the house. Yui looked back to Kaori, "Maybe they just like the dark?" Kaori said. Yui closed her eyes and focused as a long broadsword appeared in her hands, resting it on her shoulder.

Kaori looked at Yui in surprise. "Reassurance," Yui told her. Kaori nodded and follow Yui inside the house.

"Hello? Is anybody home" Yui called out. The creaking of the floorboards beneath their feet was the only greeting the pair received. As the two progressed further inside, a wretched smell passed over both of them, a wave of nausea coming with it. Yui held a hand to her nose, Kaori doing the same, but audibly gagging a bit, earning a chuckle from Yui. Yui noticed a light further in the house, coming from what seemed to be the living room, the light shined into the end of the hallway. Kaori's ear twitched as she turned to look behind them, but nothing was there. While she checked behind them, Yui walked down the hallway, reaching the doorway and stopping dead in her tracks.

As Kaori caught up, she stepped into the room behind Yui, a quiet squish coming from the floor. Kaori looked down, covering her mouth and gagging for real. A large puddle of blood covered the floor in a thin layer. Yui was currently looking further up, where the scene only grew more gruesome. Covering her mouth, Yui's eyes reached the source. "What is this?" Kaori asked, her eyes not able to leave the sight that she too had reached. A body, a human body, was nailed against the wall, upside down, in the shape of an inverted cross.

"It's punishment for the wicked," A familiar voice called out to them, causing them to turn their heads. Lounging on the couch was a man with greyish-white hair, wearing a black robe with golden accents. "I'm quoting scripture here." He said, turning his head back to the girls. Yui recognized the face. It was the one of a murderer, one she was all too familiar with.

Freed stood up from the couch, facing the two girls. "I'd heard you two became Devils, but I didn't expect to see you two so soon." An unnaturally large smile adorned his face, "I'm glad, I didn't have time to properly have fun with you when we last met." He bowed to the girls, "My name is Freed Sellzen, an exorcist."

"No...Not again…" Yui took a step back, her sword shaking in her hands. Next to her, Kaori's whole body was shaking. Yui gripped her sword tighter and pointed it at him, her hands still shaking. "Why did you kill him?" She asked Freed.

"You forfeit your humanity once you start making deals with Devils," he answered, "Getting rid of shitty Devils and the even more worthless shits that deal with them," Freed reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun and sword hilt, "That's my job." A beam of light erupted from the hilt, forming a sword of light. Freed looked at the two girls, "Either of you wanna go first?" He asked, before lunging at the two, just barely missing them with his sword. "Bang!" He yelled as a gunshot rang throughout the room. Yui looked over just in time to see Kaori yell out in pain, as blood began gushing out of her leg.

Kaori fell to the ground, holding her injured leg. She held her leg in her recently deployed sacred gear, a pale yellow light surrounding the wound as she looked at it in shock. "The bullet of an exorcist, do you like it?" Freed asked her, "Wasn't expecting you to stop the bleeding, but that's fine." Yui advanced and swung her sword down at Freed while he was distracted, which he managed to dodge, the back of her robe getting cut up, "Three O'clock," he called out before slashing her across the back. Yui hit the ground hard. Kaori got up and lunged at him with her armored fist, but he caught it in his hand, kicking her in the stomach, before slashing upwards, cutting the front of her shirt open as she coughed up blood. The pale light continued to spread from Kaori's sacred gear, wrapping around each of her wounds.

A scream gained the attention of all three of the combatants. A nun stood, covering her mouth, staring at the body. "Ahh, Asia-chan, my assistant. Are you done improving the barrier?" Freed asked her. His question would not be answered by Asia.

"Th-this is…" Asia took a step back.

Freed almost slapped his forehead before realizing he was wielding weapons, "Oh right, I forgot you were a beginner. Our job is to kill the worthless people who've been enchanted by devils."

"N-no way," Asia cried out. Her eyes then met with those of the two cut up girls. "Kaori-san, Yui-san?"

"Oh, do you three know each other?" Freed asked the girls, "Asia-chan, I didn't think you'd make friends with Devils." Freed stepped behind Asia, "Unfortunately Asia-chan, Devils and Humans aren't compatible." Freed leaned his face near Asia's ear, speaking quietly, "Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels."

Asia ran in front of the two girls, extending her arms out. Freed sighed, "Are you serious?"

"Father Freed, please forgive these two!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Let them go please!"

"Pleased maybe. I wasn't gonna kill them yet if that helps your conscious or whatever. I was just gonna rape them a bit."

Asia took another step back, "Even if they're Devils, God wouldn't forgive you for such a deed!"

Freed groaned, "Don't give me that crap!" He yelled, slashing his sword down, tearing open Asia's outfit. Her developing breasts revealed to everyone. "They're Devils Asia-chan," Freed whined, "plus if you wanted to join in, you should've just told me." Asia tried to cover herself as Freed took a step towards her, his unnatural smile returning to his face.

"Asia!" Kaori yelled, trying to stand. She managed to get up, blood being held back by the yellow barrier.

"The Fallen Angel told me not to hurt you, but I think you need a little punishment for trying to defend Devils." Freed threw her against the wall, pinning her there with his sword, while he licked his lips.

"Stop it!" Yui stumbled forward and swung with her sword, only for Freed to sidestep it once again.

"You'll all get your turns, just be patient," Freed told her.

Yui struggled up once again, holding her sword out in front of her. "Let Asia go!"

Freed took his sword out of the wall, unpinning Asia, "You seriously want to fight me?" He asked. He was never answered as an armored fist smashed into his face as he was knocked off his feet.

Yui dashed at him quickly, slashing her broadsword upwards across his chest. Blood spurted onto her as Freed groaned, hitting the floor. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he sat up. "Interesting," he said, "I'm glad you still have some energy left, not much fun fucking limp body." He slashed with his sword again, but it never reached its target. An explosion blasted the wall open. Black feathers clung to the blood covering the room, as Issei stood in what used to be the doorway. While a crimson circle appeared on the floor behind the girls, Kiba Yumi appearing from it, blocking Freed's sword.

"Kiba? Ise-kun?" Yui used her sword to keep herself upright.

"We were sent here to help," Kiba said.

"Sorry we're late," Issei smiled reassuringly to the girls.

"Ara Ara, look at this." Akeno walked through the circle, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Exorcist…" Koneko muttered, following behind Akeno into the room.

Freed jumped back. "I see all the Devils showed up!"

"Sorry, but these two are with us," Kiba told him.

"Oh, you're in that kind of relationship. You three have to let me watch next time." Freed said, drool escaping from his mouth.

Kiba sighed, "I can't believe someone so vulgar could be a priest."

"Don't act like you're all refined. My purpose is to hunt down maggots like you. So just shut up and let me kill you already!"

Akeno looked around the room, "Even we Devils don't kill indiscriminately," she glared at Freed, "You're disgusting."

Freed's shoulders raised closer together as he blushed, "I love your intense stare. Could this be love? Or is it the intent to kill?" He hugged himself as he wiggled from side to side, "It's always so exciting, no matter what side is doing the killing." Freed giggled to himself.

"You should just disappear already." A blast of Crimson and Black energy was launched at Freed as he dodged it. Rias Gremory had finally emerged from the circle. Rias surveyed the room, "I should've been concerned after we couldn't send you two through the circle," Rias said turning to the two girls, "Considering what happened before, I didn't think too much of it though. You two are all injured now because of me." Rias pat Kaori's head as Yui finally collapsed onto one knee. "I couldn't tell anything was wrong because until a little while ago a barrier was set up around the house."

Freed growled and kicked Asia, "You Bitch! Your only job was to maintain the barrier!"

 **{Ward}** Freed's next kick was blocked by a pale yellow barrier intercepting his foot, Kaori's gem glowing brighter.

Rias looked back to Freed, "It seems you've been messing with my adorable servants," she said.

"Oh? Are you the real deal? Yes, yes, yes, I was planning on messing with them even more before you guys showed up. You got a problem with that?" Freed responded, trying to shake his leg free from the barrier trapping it.

"It's my policy to show no mercy to anyone that hurts my servants," A red aura began to surround Rias, "In particular, I can't stand it when a fiend like you damages my property."

Freed took a few steps back, finally having escaped the barrier as Kaori collapsed from exhaustion. He looked at the heiress, beginning to sweat, "Shit, You look pretty powerful. This could be bad."

Koneko and Issei both sniffed the air, "Multiple Fallen Angels," Koneko said. A purple mist began to fill the room around them.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Retrieving Yui and Kaori is our priority right now," Rias turned to Akeno, "Prepare another jump Akeno. Koneko, grab Yui and Kaori."

"Damn you Devils, I won't let you g-ugh!" Freed's statement was cut short by a fist to the stomach, courtesy of Issei.

"Shut up already," Issei told him,

"Buchou! What about Issei and Asia?" Kaori asked Rias.

"Only Devils can transport through magic circles. Issei can take care of himself." Rias responded.

"Just go you guys, I'll take care of Asia." Issei smiled to the group before turning back to Freed.

Yui nodded, "Try not to die Issei," she told him.

Issei laughed, "I'll do my best," he said.

* * *

The Devils teleported away just as **Sasiel** and the other fallen arrived, a lone boy stood in front of a grounded Freed. Freed lay on the ground holding his stomach, as the boy walked over to the ever-coveted nun. "Asia-chan, Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he told her. Asia nodded as the boy tapped her forehead with his finger, catching her as she lost consciousness.

He turned to face the Fallen Angels appearing from their portals. "So," he said, "Which one of you is in charge here?"

As all the Fallen began laughing at him, Sasiel stepped forward, her boots clicking against the floor. "I guess that'd be me since Dohnaseek isn't here," she laughed, "Name's Sasiel. Your's?"

"Issei," he replied, a red gauntlet appearing on his left hand. "Now that Asia-chan is asleep, I can deal with all of you however I want."

Sasiel scoffed, raising her hand to form a golden spear of light, throwing it at Issei. "Just die already kid," she laughed.

 **[BOOST]** a deep voice echoed out as Issei disappeared from Sasiel's sight. A sudden explosion of pain erupted from her stomach, causing her to spit up blood. Issei now stood in front of her, his fist extended into her stomach.

Falling to the ground, Sasiel could hear the other fallen stop laughing. She tried to yell at them to kill the kid, but she could only groan when she tried to talk. Hearing the screams, all she could do was lay on the ground as her companions were slaughtered.

Silence soon filled the room as Sasiel was able to look up. The already bloodied room was now coated in red. The mutilated bodies of the fallen she had arrived with lay against the wall. The priest Freed was nowhere to be seen. Sasiel attempted to crawl away from the boy before he stepped on her limp wing. Pain shot through her body, "W-what are you?" she whimpered, water beginning to well up in her eyes.

Issei smirked as four pairs of deep black wings erupted from his back. "Your worst nightmare." He told her. "Now, who is this Dohnaseek you were talking about?"

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei** needed a bath, or a shower, or both. He landed in front of his house, blood dripping from his school uniform. "Thank god I don't have any neighbors," he thought to himself, shifting Asia on his shoulder, "They'd think I'm a criminal at this rate." Opening the front door, he was slammed in the stomach with some sort of projectile.

"Onii-chan!" A mop of messy blonde hair collided directly with his stomach, knocking him over, as he managed to keep Asia from hitting the floor with him. When the face looked up, he was greeted with the smiling face of his adopted little sister. Brushing aside his pain, he smiled and pat her head, putting Asia down carefully next to him.

"Mittelt-chan, you can't launch yourself at Ise," A tall buxom woman with navy blue hair leaned against the hallway wall. Her tight maroon suit-like attire clearly straining against her developed body.

Mittlet pouted before releasing Issei, turning to face the woman. "Geez Kala-nee, I just wanted to be the first one to see Issei-nii." She turned back to Issei and smiled, before looking down at him. "Issei-nii...Why are you covered in blood? And who is she?"

"I had a bit of a run-in with a few strays," Issei explained, "She's a nun being forced to work with them.". The older woman sighed before snapping and picking up Asia. A magic circle encircled Issei and Mittelt, cleaning their clothes off.

"I would normally hug you too Issei," The older woman said, "but no offense, you smell awful." She smiled, before patting him on the head, "It is good to see you though."

Issei smiled back, "Good to see you too Kala," he said. Feeling his shirt being tugged, he looked down at Mittelt. She spun around, her dress and twintails spinning with her.

"Do you notice anything different about me Issei-nii?" She asked. Issei placed his hand on his chin, overthinking for dramatic effect.

"Hmmm, are those new shoes?" He asked her, earning a pout from Mittelt.

"It's a new dress!" Mittelt yelled at him, "You got me these shoes a while ago." She muttered under her breath.

Issei ruffled Mittelt's hair, "I know I know. You look taller too." Mittelt stuck her chest out proudly at this, gaining a laugh from Kalawarner. Suddenly Issei was pulled into a hug. He could feel himself beginning to calm down from the contact, as smooth calming energy spread throughout his body.

"Welcome home Issei," Kuroka's muffled voice came from Issei's back.

Issei turned around to face Kuroka, reciprocating the hug. "Hey Kuroka, good to see you too."

"Geez you got blood on the floor Issei," Raynare said, standing in the doorway into the kitchen.

Issei nodded, "Stray Fallen. They're being led by somebody named Dohnaseek." Issei pat the top of Kuroka's head, gently petting it, "Some of the Devils in town were led into an ambush by them. I helped out and after the Devils left, I started gathering information."

"That explains the blood," Kala noted, "What'd you do with the leader of the squad?"

"Sent her off to Azazel with a message, he can figure out what to do with her. Plus I need to know whatever he knows about these guys," Issei looked at Kalawarner and Mittelt, "More importantly, when did you two get here?"

"Earlier," Kala replied, "I'm gonna go put the nun to bed, we'll catch up in a minute."

Issei nodded.

* * *

 **Murayama Kaori** couldn't stop tossing and turning in her sleep. The thin silk bedding covering her was bunched up over several places, not covering other areas. Kaori slowly roused from her half-conscious state, reaching to rub her eyes. It took most of Kaori's energy to reach her eyes, but she simply chalked it up to soreness from her earlier fight. She looked around the room greeted only with darkness. The room seemed strangely darker than it should have been. It was just as dark as any other night, yet there seemed to be something about this darkness. Kaori immediately felt her eyes fluttering, threatening to close. Yet still, her consciousness persisted. Kaori finally tried to sit up, panic beginning to fill her mind she found it difficult to hold herself up. There was no pain in trying to get up, her muscles simply remained loose, unable to support her weight.

 **{a HosT? THiS iS A neW ExPeRienCE fOR mE}** A gravelly, slow voice echoed through Kaori's mind. Her eyes threatened to close as she struggled to keep them open. Her eyes darted across the darkened room, meeting nothing unordinary. **{yoU lOok FOr mE, Do yOu NoT?}** The voice called out from another angle, amusement seemed to fill the deep voice of the room as Kaori managed to nod. **{it iS DIffICuLT tO fiNd tHE hIdDeN, cOrRecT?}** Kaori once again nodded. The voice remained silent for a moment, leaving Kaori fidgeting in the darkness. **{iN tHat CasE, ALloW mE to GuIdE yoU.}**

* * *

Kaori shot up, sweat dripping down her forehead as she frantically looked around the room. Moonlight cascaded through the window, illuminating the room much better than it was before. "It was just a dream," Kaori muttered, beginning to calm down. Her wandering gaze slowed with her breathing. Her eyes locking on to the gentle glow of the gem on her arm.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this it took me so long to publish this chapter, I've re-written this thing at least three times because I wasn't happy with it. Add that to school starting back up and you have one very unhappy Phenex-chan. So once again I have to talk about Kunou (I'm sorry!). At the moment she is going to be a member of the harem, however I've had people recently start telling me that she should be his daughter. I'll leave the decision up to you guys if she is his daughter she won't be aged up either. Anyways, the Harem!**

 **Current Harem Members: Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Akeno, Murayama (Kaori), Katase (Yui), Penemue, Tiamat, Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Momo, Irina, Xenovia, Yasaka, Kunou (Aged Up), Koneko**

 **Harem Candidates: Kiba (Female), Asia, Rias, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Reya, Ruroka, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Vali (Female)**

 **Thanks for your time everyone!**

 **\- Phenex-chan**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

_A/N: AHHHHHHHHH_

 _I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been sitting on most of this chapter for quite a while now and while I wanted to make it much longer I also just wanted to get something out there, considering it's been over a year since the last chapter. Anyways, I'll talk more at the end of the chapter, toodle-oo_

* * *

 **[] - Ddraig speaking**

 **{} - Murayama's Sacred Gear**

 _Flashback_

 **Katase Yui** \- Current Perspective/Narrator

* * *

 **Katase Yui** slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Brushing the pink hair from her face, she stretched her arms upwards. Her muscles still ached from the night before. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat on the edge for a few moments. Finally gathering the mental strength to stand, Yui stumbled her way over to the dresser.

Yui grabbed a skirt from the top drawer, slipping it up her legs. Her fingers searched for the zipper, catching hold of it and quickly pulling it up. Yui grabbed a fresh white shirt from the next drawer, slowly sliding it over her shoulders. After buttoning up, Yui slipped her ribbon around her collar and looked around for the next item while tying it. Spotting her corset, she took a deep breath in before buttoning it up. While it may have been loose for a corset, that didn't mean it wasn't tight. Grabbing her shoulder cape, she walked out of her room.

Stepping into the hallway, Yui's eyes widened, seeing that Kaori's door was already open. "Morning Yui," Kaori's voice called out to her from the living room. The brunette was standing by the stove, pan in hand, and an apron covering the front of her uniform. "Want anything?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I was thinking about stopping by a convenience store on the way to school for something small." Yui swung the door to the fridge open, taking a second to scan its contents before grabbing a carton of juice. "I'm not hungry enough to eat an actual meal right now anyways."

Kaori nodded in agreement. "I can't say I blame you either," she said, "I couldn't sleep very well after how that last contract went." Kaori grabbed a plate from the cupboard overhead and slid the contents of the pan onto it.

"Really? I think that's the first time I've ever heard of you not being able to sleep, you're usually out like a rock," Yui plopped herself down on the couch facing Kaori, "Do anything productive with your time?" she asked.

Kaori shook her head, "I just kinda ended up tossing and turning all night." Kaori grabbed a fork and knife from a drawer before going to sit down next to Yui. "I take it you slept okay?"

Yui nodded, "I was out as soon as my head touched the pillow."

"Lucky…" Kaori muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Issei** woke up pinned to his bed. Looking over to his left, Kuroka was under his arm, snuggling into his chest. Raynare lay to his right, latched onto his arm with her legs entangled with his. Finally, on top of him, the mess of dirty blonde hair that was Mittelt completed the wall of bodies trapping Issei. Issei let his head fall back onto the pillow, accepting his fate.

* * *

 **Rias Gremory** stretched as she sat up in her bed. Reaching over to the bedside table, she grabbed her phone to check the time. She groaned, before reluctantly lifting herself out of her bed. Sunlight peeked through her window, showcasing her smooth body to the world. Rias opened a drawer to grab some underwear, allowing her thoughts to wander to the events of last night as she did so. Stray exorcists and fallen weren't uncommon by any margin. Setting up their base in the territory of two high-class devils, however, was. Butchering their clientele, on the other hand, now that was borderline insane. Obviously Rias would have to tell Sona, she didn't want Sona's new pawn put in the same situation as her new pawns.

Rias's thoughts drifted towards her two newest pieces as she put her uniform on. An encounter with an exorcist of any kind isn't something any devil should have to experience, especially not a brand new pair of devils. Rias herself had to admit, out of all the things she'd seen as the caretaker of Kuoh, last night was easily one of the most gruesome sights during the time. The exorcist must have been a stray, even the church wouldn't go as far as slaughtering innocent people just for summoning a devil. What really surprised her, however, was the Holy Maiden.

"I'll have to thank Issei again today," Rias thought to herself, "I hope the nun didn't end up being too much trouble for him." Rias walked out of her room into her hallway, "She seemed way too innocent to be involved in an exorcism, especially one where the summoner was cut open. That innocence is pretty cute though, I can't blame the girls for getting attached," Rias stopped walking in the middle of her hallway. "Yui and Kaori did seem awfully concerned with someone they'd just met, they didn't know her already, did they?" Rias sighed to herself as she continued on, "Those two are going to end up more trouble than they're worth, aren't they?" Rias gained a slight smile as she stopped at her kitchen counter, picking up her phone, "The lengths I'll go for family."

* * *

 **Sona Sitri** put her phone down. Grabbing her towel with both hands, she started drying the water from her hair.

"We knew about the fallen but they've got exorcists with them too," Sona spoke aloud, "If they're attacking Rias's clients then it won't be long before one of ours gets hit too." Sona put the towel down and reached for her uniform.

"Should I alert the rest of the peerage Sona-sama?" a second voice called out from behind the bathroom door.

"Go ahead and let everyone know, I don't want Saji going on any requests right now either," Sona replied.

"Anything else Sona-sama?"

"No Tsubaki, that's all."

Sona listened to her Queen's footsteps as she walked away. "I'm trusting you on this one Rias"

* * *

 **Asia** **Argento** slowly rubbed her eyes, before lifting herself off her bed. She hadn't slept that well since she last left the Vatican, when did Kuoh's Church finally get beds?

Asia's eyes snapped open as she quickly whipped her head around the unfamiliar room. This wasn't the church.

Asia's eyes widened as the memories of the previous flooded her mind.

* * *

 _Asia's eyes grew in terror as she looked into the room before her. Her hand shot it's way to her mouth, too late to contain the scream she had just let loose._

" _Ahh, Asia-chan, my assistant. Are you done improving the barrier?" The warm voice of Father Freed reached her ears, but she couldn't bring herself to reply to his question._

" _Th-this is…" Asia took a step back into the doorway as she finally brought herself to talk._

 _Father Freed's eyes traced Asia's till he reached what she was looking at. Recognition began to fill his eyes as he stared at the strewn up body. "Oh right, I forgot you were a beginner. Our job is to kill the worthless people who've been enchanted by devils."_

" _N-no way…" Asia was sure this wasn't right. Father Freed turned back to look at Asia but unlike every time she had interacted with him, the warmth of his eyes was gone. The chilling cold of his gaze shook Asia to her very core. Her eyes quickly left Father Freed as she looked to the other side of the room, her eyes widening one again in horror._

" _Kaori-san, Yui-san?"_

 _The bloodied forms of Asia's newest friends Murayama Kaori and Katase Yui lay in the center of Asia's sight. Kaori's shirt was cut open in the front, showing the wound that stained her white shirt crimson red. A pale yellow light coming from the dark gauntlet on her hand had weaved its way through the air to clot the bleeding cut on her torso and the small hole in her leg._

" _Oh, do you three know each other?" Freed's voice grew closer to Asia as he spoke, "Asia-chan, I didn't think you'd make friends with Devils." Asia heard Freed step behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck as he continued to speak, "Unfortunately Asia-chan, Devils and Humans aren't compatible." Freed's face came into Asia's view as he leaned his head around her side, "Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels." Freed's whispers sent a shiver down Asia's spine._

" _This isn't right," Asia muttered, before taking the most dangerous action of her life. Asia ran forward, placing herself between Father Freed and her only two friends._

 _Freed sighed, "Are you serious?"_

 _Asia's eyes began to fill with tears, though she wasn't sure if it was from the sadness of seeing her friends butchered, or the fear that the same may happen to her. "Father Freed," she called out, "Please forgive these two!" Asia could feel the wet trails of the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. "Let them go please!"_

" _Pleased? Maybe. If it helps your conscience or whatnot, I wasn't gonna kill them yet. I was just gonna rape them a bit."_

 _Asia stumbled back a step, putting more distance between her and Freed. "E-even if they're Devils, God wouldn't forgive you for such a deed!"_

 _Freed groaned, taking a step towards Asia. "Don't give me that crap!" He yelled, slashing his sword down. Asia felt cold air hit her bare chest as her clothes were cut open down the front. "They're Devils Asia-chan," Freed took another step forward, licking his lips, "plus if you wanted to join us, you should've just said something." Asia tried to cover her chest as Freed took another step towards her._

" _Asia!" She could hear Kaori's voice call out from behind her, but her eyes were locked onto the man in front of her._

" _The Fallen Angel told me not to hurt you, but I think you need a little punishment for trying to defend Devils." Freed grabbed Asia and threw her against the wall, sticking his sword through her clothes, pinning her there._

" _Stop It!" Asia could hear Yui's voice shouting out, as a blade passed by Freed Asia's vision went dark. She heard the more voices, as she fell to the ground. She winced as blows were administered to her stomach in the shape of a boot._

 _Asia looked up, seeing Issei's kind face smiling at her. He was talking, but she couldn't hear him. Issei reached a hand out to her forehead and with that, Asia's vision returned to darkness_

* * *

Asia lifted her hand to her face, feeling the wet trails left by the tears she didn't know she shed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she layed on, she looked around the room and stood up. Making her way over to the door, Asia's heart pounded. "What happened after I passed out?" was all she could ask herself. Slowly reaching for the handle to the door, she could only pray that nothing bad had happened to her only friends. She'd already seen Yui and Kaori cut open, and couldn't do anything about it. If they'd been hurt any worse, or if Issei had been hurt, Asia didn't know what she'd do. Her healing could only do so much, even for a miracle, and she'd seen too many people suffer from her supposed blessing. The cursed rings on her hands only seemed to bring pain, despite what they seemed to do.

Opening the door, Asia was blinded by the sight of the risen sun through windows covering the wall of the hallway, overlooking a small courtyard. "It's beautiful," Asia muttered, gazing out of the window, "Where am I?" Taking a step out into the hallway, she jumped slightly as a clattering sound came from beyond the staircase to her left. Hesitating for a second, she decided to follow the noise.

* * *

 **Kalawarner** cursed herself out. Dropping pans, that's just a rookie move. She'd wanted to surprise everyone with Breakfast, but following that noise, she doubted the surprise would last. Knowing Issei, he'd probably slept through the entire thing, but Ray was definitely awake after that much noise. The stairs behind her began to creak, only furthering Kala's suspicions. Putting down what she was doing, Kala turned to apologize to whoever she'd awoken.

"Sorry about that noise, I'm not used to Issei's kitchen layout," Kala explained, as she turned to face the stairway. Only she didn't see Raynare, or Mittelt, or even Kuroka for that matter. A mop of blonde hair clung to the wet face of Kala's visitor. As the girl looked down and began to mumble things under her breath, Kala finally remembered. This was the nun Issei had brought back unconscious the night before. "The poor girl must be terrified," Kala thought to herself, reminding herself to smack Issei the next time she saw him. He'd barely explained what had happened the night before, but from what she could gather, it was gruesome. "To leave a girl knocked out, not even leaving her a note after she'd gone through something so terrible. Issei really is the worst sometimes. I guess that leaves me with damage control, again."

Walking up to the girl, Kala knelt down next to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Asia-chan was it?" The nun's face looked up towards Kala's, showing her swollen red eyes. "I'm a friend of Issei's, he brought you back to his house late last night." The nun's shoulder's loosened a bit. Kala slowly brought Asia into a hug, "You're safe here, everything's going to be fine" Kala could feel the wetness growing on her chest, where the nun's face was cushioned. Kala could hear a soft sniffling sound as she began to brush the girl's hair from her face, letting her continue to cry.

"Thank You" The nun continued to cry, "Thank you so much...I was so scared…"

Kala sat there with Asia, gently rubbing her back as she cried out all her fears.

* * *

 **Himejima Akeno** hung up her phone. Looking at the time, she stepped outside the shrine she resided in. Overlooking the city, Akeno relished the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. Allowing her wings to spread out from her back, she allowed herself to be caught by the wind, aiding in her lift off the ground.

Akeno looked through the trees as she flew by them, looking for a building that should be completely off-limits for her. Rias's instructions had been somewhat vague, but the abandoned church was a relatively easy guess as to where to start. Just as her eyes began to catch a glimpse of the dirtied tower of the church, a more interesting sight caught her eye.

"So Sasiel and her whole squad were wiped? That's fuckin' rough, they were some of our best," A man with raven black hair leaned against a tree, speaking to the man across from him, wearing a hat that covered most of his head.

"Completely gone, the most that was left was some limbs, and a fuck ton of blood," the hat-wearing man replied.

The first man spit to the ground, "What kinda monster can even do something like that? The boogieman or something?"

"Sasiel got what was coming to her if you ask me," a third figure emerged from behind a tree. Vile black wings sprout from her back, polluting the very air around them. "She acted like she was better than all of us, I'm just upset that we lost so much manpower because of her incompetence."

Akeno silently lowered herself to just above the ground the three stood on, a grim smile growing on her face as her fingers crackled with electricity, the smell of ozone filling the air.

To hikers, the mountains were as quiet as ever. But within the forests, horrifying screams were caught within a barrier, not giving the Queen's victims the chance to even be heard.

* * *

 **A/N: I am guilty of many crimes. Neglecting to work on my story. Sitting on a mostly completed chapter while still not working on it. Not even looking at my inbox to see your PMs and Reviews until months have passed. I have committed many grave sins, and I can only hope that you can forgive me. Originally I was gonna have this chapter be a lot longer but I decided to save most of it for the next chapter and instead just published a much shorter chapter in the sake of updating the story. With that out of the way I really quickly wanted to talk about the Harem. My plan was never to have every person I listed in the Harem as a fully-fledged character with multiple interactions with Issei. Many of the characters were planned to be more of flings or previous relationships. Several people were concerned that the Harem was growing too large and while I talked privately with all of them, I just wanted to let everybody know that not everybody previously listed will be a major character. At this point in the story, you should likely be starting to get a sense of who you're following (even though I haven't been great at developing in the previous chapters). Considering how much trouble it caused, I likely won't be listing the active Harem in the Author's Note anymore, however, feel free to ask me about anything in PM/Review form. I'll probably see it at some point. Again I'm sorry for not updating for so long, it's been a weird year but I'm really happy to be back. I'd like to think that my writing has improved since I've been gone but only time will tell. Anyways, that's all for this time. Thank you for your continued support of my story, and thank you for taking the time out of your days to talk to me**

 **With Love,**

 **\- Phenex-chan**


End file.
